solarwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Гомотоксикология
Гомотоксикология — вид альтернативной медицины, основоположником которой является Ганс-Генрих Рекевег; разновидность гомеопатии, в которой применение гомеопатических средств основывается на теории о гомотоксинах как о причине развития и прогрессирования заболеваний''Песонина С.П., Васильев Ю.В., Черных А.А.'' Гомотоксикология — связующее звено между гомеопатией и научной медициной (Актуальные вопросы антигомотоксической терапии препаратами фирмы «Heel») — СПб.: Центр гомеопатии, 2003. — 112с.Рекевег Г.-Г. Гомеопатическая антигомотоксикология. Систематизированное практическое лекарствоведение. Книжное издательство «Гомеопатическая Медицина» (ООО, Смоленск ), Москва, 2000. 592 стр.Бабак О.Я. Антигомотоксическая терапия в клинике внутренних болезней: Руководство для врачей. — К.: Книга плюс, 2006.- 255с.Комплексные антигомотоксические препараты / Справочник.— К.: Каскад-Медикал, 2004. – 279с.. Эффективность гомотоксикологии исследовалась группой по изучению комплементарной медициныСм. Complementary Medicine Group, Staff. университетов Эксетера и Плимута (директор — профессор ). В итоге исследователи пришли к выводу, что, несмотря на некоторые положительные отзывы и высокие оценки некоторых исследований по , плацебо-контролируемые рандомизированные клинические исследования гомотоксикологии не смогли продемонстрировать эффективность этого подхода в терапии''Ernst E., Schmidt K.'' Homotoxicology — a review of randomised clinical trials // Eur J Clin Pharmacol. 2004 Jul;60(5):299-306. Epub 2004 Jun 9. PMID 15197516 «Despite mostly positive findings and high ratings on the Jadad score, the placebo-controlled, randomised clinical trials of homotoxicology fail to demonstrate the efficacy of this therapeutic approach». Согласно доктору ветеринарных наук и скептику Бреннену МакензиБреннен Макензи — MA, VMD — автор блога SkeptVet, см. Brennen McKenzie, MA, VMD, теории и практики гомотоксикологии являются псевдонаучнымиMcKenzie B. Veterinary Homotoxicology // skeptvet.com, поскольку они основаны на непринятых в науке представлениях, а также из-за отсутствия доказательств корректности заявляемых связей между гомотоксинами, механизмом их удаления из тела человека и течением конкретных болезней, и по причине использования не имеющей биологических и медицинских основ наукообразной терминологии. История 24 июня 1961 в Баден-Бадене было основано «Международное общество гомотоксикологии и антигомотоксической медицины», занимающееся развитием этой теории и разработкой терапии на её основе. В 60-х годах ХХ века в Германии основано издательство «Aurelia-Verlag», которое издает литературу по гомотоксикологии и антигомотоксической терапии, а также журнал «Biologische Medizin», посвящённый вопросам натуропатии, который в настоящее время реферируется натуропатами на английском, итальянском, польском, испанском и русском языках. Журнал не реферируется в научных и медицинских базах данных, таких как PubMed и ISI Web of Knowledge. Учение Г.-Г. Рекевега получило дальнейшее развитие в работах Клауссена (1988)Клауссен Ц.-Ф. Практическое применение гомотоксикологии для терапии нейроотологических заболеваний // Биологическая Медицина.- №1.- 1995.- с.54, Абеля (1988), Хоуппа (1989) и других исследователей. В 1997 году в Баден-Бадене создана коммерческая организация «Институт антигомотоксической медицины и исследований системы основной регуляции», которая занимается разработкой теоретических основ гомотоксикологии и антигомотоксической медицины. Большинство клинических исследований гомотоксикологии не были основаны на серьёзном анализе данных, их позитивные результаты в большой степени были обусловлены финансовой заинтересованностью спонсоров''Vannacci A., Ravaldi C., Cosci F.'' Publication bias in complementary and conventional medicine // European Journal of Clinical Pharmacology. Volume 61, Number 2, 161-162, DOI: 10.1007/s00228-005-0902-0 — производителей антигомотоксических препаратов. Эффективность гомотоксикологии остаётся недоказанной. Сущность теории Медицинская теория была разработана в 1940 году Г. Х. Рекевегом, который предпринял попытку объединить идеи гуморальной, солидной, клеточной и молекулярной патологии в оригинальную систему. Гомотоксикология в значительной степени базируется на гомеопатии с включением понятия «системы основной регуляции». При этом декларируется связь гомеопатии, натуропатии и классической медицины; утверждается, что она построена на объединении принципов классической гомеопатии и современных достижений молекулярной биологии, биохимии, патофизиологии, токсикологии, являясь «связующим звеном между гомеопатией и традиционной медициной». Гомотоксикология позиционируются её сторонниками как «современная гомеопатия», однако с этим согласны не только врачи конвенциональной медицины, но и многие гомеопаты, поскольку гомотоксикология объединяет черты как гомеопатии, так и аллопатической медицины. По мнению сторонников гомотоксикологии, её важнейшими теоретическими элементами являются: * Закон Арндта-ШульцаБольшая Медицинская Энциклопедия. Арндта-Шульца Закон ; * Концепция динамического равновесия БерталанфиКапра Ф. Паутина Жизни. Новое научное понимание живых систем. — К.: София, 2002. * Принцип подобия С. Ганемана * Принцип изопатии Й. Лукса * Понятие о межклеточном матриксе и системе основной регуляции. Здоровье с точки зрения гомотоксикологии Сторонники гомотоксикологии придерживаются следующих взглядов на здоровье человека:Reckeweg H.H. Was ist Krankheit. Biol. Med. 1974; 3 (3): 79-82/ (Рекевег Г.-Г.: К вопросу об определении заболевания // Биологическая Медицина.- №2.- 2008.- с. 4-5.) * Заболевание гомотоксикология рассматривает как биологически целесообразный процесс защиты организма от экзогенных и эндогенных так называемых «гомотоксинов» или попытку компенсации нанесенных ими повреждений, т.е. попытку организма привести себя в состояние биологического равновесия. * Исходя из этого, симптомы заболевания предполагаются видимыми проявлениями защитных реакций организма, направленных на нейтрализацию и выведение гомотоксинов; поэтому задачей терапии является поддержание симптомов, а не их подавление. * Выздоровлением считается процесс освобождения организма от так называемых «гомотоксинов» и устранение вызванных ими поражений. * Здоровье гомотоксикология рассматривает как состояние свободы организма от так называемых «гомотоксинов» и отсутствие вызванных ими функциональных или органических поражений. Гомотоксины По мнению сторонников гомотоксикологии, заболевания могут вызываться либо дефицитом жизненно важных веществ, либо действием так называемых «гомотоксинов». Любой агент или фактор, оказывающий негативное влияние на организм или нарушающий биологический баланс, рассматривается как гомотоксин. Эти агенты или факторы могут быть материальными (физическими, химическими, биологическими) и нематериальными (психическими). По отношению к организму они могут иметь экзогенное или эндогенное происхождение. Воздействие этих патологических факторов на организм обусловливает так называемый «гомотоксикоз» (регуляторные нарушения, патологические процессы). По смыслу употребления данного термина, любые токсины являются разновидностью гомотоксинов. Однако понятие «гомотоксин» используется только в гомотоксикологии, и не только не признаётся в конвенциональной медицине вообщеHeel-BHI: The World's Most Outrageous Homeopathic Marketer и в токсикологии в частности, но критикуется и в классической гомеопатии''Bellavite P., Signorini A.'' The emerging science of homeopathy: complexity, biodynamics, and nanopharmacology.— North Atlantic Books, 2002. Классификация гомотоксинов * Физические факторы ** Климатические раздражители *** высокая или низкая температура воздуха *** ветер *** солнечный свет *** колебания атмосферного давления *** электрическое состояние атмосферы ** Различные виды излучений *** искусственное освещение *** микроволновое излучение *** тепловое излучение *** инфракрасное излучение *** ультрафиолетовое излучение *** рентгеновское излучение *** радиоактивность (альфа-, бета- и гамма-излучение) *** радиоволны ** Механические воздействия, различные виды вибраций, шум ** Электросмог * Химические факторы ** Скопление токсичных веществ в воздухе, на улице и в помещениях (озон, токсины испарений покрытий, обоев, и пр.) ** Чистящие средства ** Пыль (ковры, бумага, сигаретный дым) ** Лекарственные препараты * Биологические факторы ** Бактерии, вирусы, грибковые организмы ** Продукты питания ** Аллергены ** Эндогенные продукты метаболизма * Психические факторы ** Перенапряжение, недостаточное напряжение ** Социальные проблемы, проблемы в коллективе ** Недостаток любви, обиды, потеря работы, недостаток межличностного общения ** Преступность, сексуальные проблемы, патология структуры личности Гомотоксикоз Исходя из теории гомотоксикологии, гомотоксикоз представляет собой патофизиологическое состояние, формирующееся под воздействием гомотоксинов на клетки и ткани. Проявляется на гуморальном и/или клеточном уровнях и может повлечь за собой морфологические изменения тканей. Гомотоксикоз вызывает защитные реакции организма. Эти реакции направлены на элиминацию гомотоксинов, компенсацию интоксикаций и на возвращение физиологических показателей к индивидуальной норме. Защитные реакции реализуются за счет активизации так называемой «Большой защитной системы» (по Г.-Г. Рекевегу). В настоящее время термин «Большая защитная система» более всего соответствует понятию «психо-нейро-иммуно-эндокринная система» , которая включает ряд систем с соответствующими подсистемами: * психовегетативная; * нейроэндокринная; * иммунная; * межклеточный матрикс, включая систему основной регуляции. Фазы патологического процесса Согласно теории, которой придерживаются сторонники гомотоксикологии, динамика развития заболевания и его прогноз в решающей степени зависят от состояния межклеточного матрикса и системы основной регуляции''Smit A., Bianchi I., Kuestermann K.'' Introduction to bioregulatory medicine (Complementary Medicine) // Thieme, Stuttgart, New York.- 2009.- 166p.Хайне Х. Учебник биологической медицины // Пер. с нем. М.: Арнебия. 2008.- 244с.. Возникновение и развитие заболеваний в организме происходит следующим образом. Организм воспринимает токсичные вещества (так называемые гомотоксины), реагирует на них, пытается нейтрализовать и вывести, а в случае невозможности — депонирует их в определенном месте (межклеточном матриксе). Далее, в случае продолжающегося накопления гомотоксинов и исчерпания возможности в депонировании, наступает импрегнация гомотоксинами межклеточного матрикса, ведущая, в свою очередь, к дегенерации клеток, тканей и органов, вплоть до появления новообразований и смерти пациента. Эти процессы развития патологических изменений в организме Г.-Г. Рекевег объединил в системуГомотоксикология: понятия и определения. Он выделил 6 фаз патологического процесса (так называемого «гомотоксикоза») с учётом локализации поражений, клинических симптомов и тяжести процесса: * Гуморальные фазы. Согласно теории гомотоксикологии, в этих фазах резервы организма ещё позволяют выводить из мезенхимы (внеклеточного матрикса — ВКМ) гомотоксины различными путями. Внутриклеточные системы не имеют органических повреждений. ::* Первая фаза — фаза экскреции. Согласно теории, выведение гомотоксинов происходит за счет усиления физиологических механизмов выведения (потоотделение, мокрота, слезы и другие). ::* Вторая фаза — фаза воспаления. Согласно теоретическим представлениям гомотоксикологии, при безуспешности выведения гомотоксинов с помощью механизмов экскреции и накоплении их во ВКМ, все его системы включаются в процесс их выведения, в первую очередь цитокиновая система. Согласно теории, в этом случае организм запускает острый воспалительный процесс, который, усиливая метаболизм и иммунологические реакции, активизирует механизмы связывания, нейтрализации и выведения гомотоксинов. Согласно теории, эта фаза клинически проявляется симптомами острого воспалительного процесса. * Фазы матрикса. Согласно теории, при неэффективности механизмов экскреции и воспаления гомотоксины депонируются сначала в решетчатой системе межклеточного матрикса, а при дальнейшем развитии патологического процесса индуцируют негативные изменения его структурных компонентов и их функций; начинают поражаться внутриклеточные структуры. Накопление гомотоксинов в ВКМ достигает значения, при котором блокируются системы экскреции и выполнение внеклеточным матриксом своей функции нарушается. ::* Третья фаза — фаза депонирования. Согласно теории, происходит накопление гомотоксинов в ВКМ вследствие подавления или неэффективности фаз экскреции и воспаления. ::* Четвертая фаза — фаза импрегнации. Согласно теории — «процесс фиксации» гомотоксинов в матриксе. Согласно теории, гомотоксины встраиваются в структурные элементы матрикса, изменяют его биофизическое состояние и начинают существенно блокировать транспорт веществ в клетку и из неё, проникают внутрь клеток и вызывают начальные поражения клеточных структур. Согласно теории, фазы депонирования и импрегнации разделены между собой биологическим барьером, который условно разграничивает депонирование (накопление) гомотоксинов в матриксе от их импрегнации (встраивания) в структурные компоненты матрикса. По левую сторону от биологического барьера (фазы экскреции, воспаления и депонирования) сохраняются механизмы саморегуляции, что позволяет организму самостоятельно избавиться от гомотоксинов. По правую (фазы импрегнации, дегенерации и дедифференциации) процессы регуляции серьёзно нарушены вплоть до практически полного повреждения механизмов защиты гомеостаза; самостоятельное выведение гомотоксинов организмом затруднено. Данным положением в гомотоксикологии определяется граница, за которой остро протекающее заболевание переходит в хроническую стадию болезни. * Клеточные фазы. Согласно теории, происходит внутриклеточное накопление гомотоксинов. Трофическая и фильтрационная функция матрикса нарушается, вследствие чего возникает дегенерация клеточных структур. Защитные механизмы уже не в состоянии самостоятельно вывести токсины из клеток и матрикса. Для этих фаз типична так называемая ригидность регуляции (регуляционный ступор)Ван Брандт Б.; Хайне Х. Регуляторная блокада: определение, значение и терапия // Биологическая Медицина.- №2.- 2006.- с.4-5 (Van Brandt B, Heine H. Regulationsstarre: Definition, Bedeutung und Therapie. Biol Med 2000; 29 (1): 39-40). ::* Пятая фаза — фаза дегенерации. Согласно теории, характеризуется структурными (дегенеративными, деструктивными) изменениями клеток, тканей и органов вследствие постоянной и длительной блокировки матрикса. Снижаются функциональные резервы всех регуляторных систем организма, уровень метаболизма и энергообеспечения. Самовосстановление организма уже невозможно, он нуждается в рационально построенной системе мер по поддержанию его адекватной работы как целостной биологической системы. ::* Шестая фаза — фаза дедифференциации (новообразований). Согласно теории, внутриклеточные нарушения достигают крайней степени, контроль регуляторных и защитных систем организма над клетками снижен до минимума. Согласно теории, в сочетании с одновременным ухудшением поступления питательных веществ это приводит к превалированию в их метаболизме механизмов гликолиза и снижению резистентности к воздействию канцерогенов. На фоне накопления токсинов в мезенхиме и угнетения иммунных реакций это может привести к развитию злокачественного новообразования. Викариация Согласно представлениям сторонников гомотоксикологии, организм является целостной биологической системой и часто кажущиеся совершенно разными заболевания, по их мнению, являются единым процессом борьбы организма с так называемыми «гомотоксинами»Ordinatio antihomotoxica et materia medica // Biologische Heilmittel Heel GmbH, Baden-Baden. – 1995.- 451p.. Для отражения динамики развития заболеваний, их тканевой локализации, Г.-Г. Рекевегом был введено понятие викариации. Викариация (замещение) — согласно теории, процесс изменения фазы и (или) тканевой локализации гомотоксикоза в любом направлении по таблице гомотоксикозов. Викариация может быть прогрессивной и регрессивной. Прогрессивная викариация — согласно теории, сдвиг фазы гомотоксикоза слева направо и (или) сверху вниз в таблице гомотоксикозов, что является биологически неблагоприятным процессом. Проявляется: # в пределах одной ткани — переходом острого заболевания в хроническое, далее в дегенеративное, с возможным развитием злокачественного новообразования; # появлением или присоединением другого заболевания, с локализацией в совершенно другой ткани и фазе гомотоксикоза. Клинически прогрессивная викариация выражается ухудшением симптоматики и утяжелением общего состояния больного. Часто возникает вследствие подавления защитных реакций организма. Примеры прогрессивной викариации: острый бронхит — хронический бронхит — эмфизема легких; частые ангины — ревматизм. Регрессивная викариация — согласно теории, смещение фазы гомотоксикоза в обратном направлении — справа налево и (или) снизу вверх, то есть в сторону физиологической секреции. Предполагается биологически благоприятной динамикой патологического процесса и характеризуется возобновлением процессов детоксикации и нормализацией состояния иммунитета. Клинически проявляется улучшением симптоматики заболевания, развитием тенденции к выздоровлению''Шпигель А.С., Вакурова Н.В.'' Силикоз как клиническая модель гомотоксикоза. Возможность регрессивной викариации с позиции доказательной медицины // Биологическая Медицина.- №1.- 2003.- с.45-55. Однако, при этом возможно появление рецидивов более ранних фаз заболевания. Например, при лечении хронического заболевания возникает обострение — активизируется воспалительный процесс, с которого ранее начиналось заболевание. Возможно появление некоторых симптомов заболевания, которым ранее болел пациент (даже несколько лет или десятилетий тому назад). Примеры регрессивной викариации: хронический бронхит — обострение бронхита — кашель с мокротой; исчезновение приступов бронхиальной астмы — появление высыпаний на коже. Антигомотоксическая терапия Антигомотоксическая терапия — это холистическая концепция лечения, базирующаяся на принципах гомотоксикологии. Её сущность сводится к устранению патологии, вызванной действием гомотоксинов. Исходя из принципов воздействия на организм, она относится к регуляционной терапии. Цели и методы терапии * Профилактика заболеваний ** Предотвращение интоксикации организма ** Соблюдение режима и общегигиенических норм ** Поддержание здоровья и хорошего самочувствия * Дезинтоксикация ** Дренажные методы ** Элиминация гомотоксинов ** Активация дренажных органов (гепатобилиарной системы, пищеварительного тракта, почек и мочевого пузыря, лимфатической система, кожи и слизистых оболочек, дыхательных путей). * Регенерация ** Активация функций органа, пострадавшего в результате патологического процесса ** Активация клеточных функций ** Иммуномодуляция * Регуляция симптоматики ** Устранение нарушения регуляции ** Приведение к индивидуальной норме (регрессивная викариация) ** Поддержка собственных защитных сил организма Средствами достижения целей антигомотоксической терапии являются антигомотоксические препараты, действие которых, по мнению сторонников гомотоксикологии, направлено на коррекцию состояния межклеточного матрикса (возвращение его в состояние золя), как на базовое патогенетическое звено развития всех хронических заболеваний. Элиминация гомотоксинов из матрикса осуществляется за счет дренажного действия антигомотоксических препаратов. Нормализация регуляторных (иммуно-нейро-эндокринных) процессов на уровне матрикса вследствие его освобождения от гомотоксинов является частью регулирующего действия антигомотоксических препаратов. Принципы составления схем лечения и основные этапы терапии При составлении схем гомотоксикологами учитывается: * фаза гомотоксикоза (чем правее заболевание расположено в таблице гомотоксикозов, тем длительнее лечение и необходимо большее количество препаратов); * продолжительность заболевания (чем она длительней, тем больше внимания уделяется препаратам дренажного и детоксикационного действия); * количество сопутствующих симптомов и заболеваний; * возраст (как правило, напрямую коррелирует с фазами гомотоксикоза — чем старше пациент, тем правее в таблице гомотоксикоза находится заболевание); * другие факторы (образ жизни, вредные привычки и т.п.). Основные этапы терапии: 1) Детоксикация и дренаж межклеточного матрикса, клеток, активизация функций лимфатической системы и детоксикационных функций отдельных органов: назначаются препараты общего и органонаправленного дренажного действия. 2) Базисная терапия: препараты, имеющие прямые показания при данном заболевании, назначаются через 2-3 недели, на фоне продолжения приема дренажных. 3) Конституциональная коррекция (повышение порога индивидуальной реактивности к болезнетворным факторам), выведение остатков возбудителей из латентных очагов инфекции. С этой целью используются нозодные препараты. Проводится при хронических и дегенеративных заболеваниях, способствует стойкой и длительной ремиссии. Часто уже на этапе дренажной терапии наблюдается ослабление симптоматики основного заболевания и улучшается общее состояние пациента. При этом можно уменьшить дозировку препаратов, но лечение следует продолжать. В тех случаях, когда сроки лечения по ряду причин сжаты, допускается первый и второй этапы лечения начинать одновременно. Особенности реагирования организма в процессе антигомотоксической терапии По мнению практикующих гомотоксикологию, при проведении антигомотоксической терапии возможно повышение интенсивности функций выделительных органов, что выражается в усиленном выделении секретов, мочи, ушной серы, учащении стулаБиологическая медицина. Научные взгляды, лекарственные средства и терапевтические методы / под ред. Шмида Ф.— Баден-Баден: Аурелия-Верлаг, 1990.— 206с.. При исходном состоянии ареактивности организма сторонники гомотоксикологии считают, что возможно развитие кратковременного «начального ухудшения» («гомеопатического обострения») в клинической картине заболевания. Это ими не рассматривается как ухудшение состояния пациента, осложнение или побочное действие введенного препарата. Согласно теории, феномен начального ухудшения по механизму своего развития аналогичен известному в физиотерапии и курортологии понятию «бальнеореакция». Он расценивается как свидетельство энергичности протекания в организме процессов перестройки работы нейро-эндокринных и других регуляторных механизмовКурортология и физиотерапия (руководство) / под. ред. В.М. Боголюбова. Том 1. — М.: Бином, 2008. 408 с.. После кратковременного ухудшения в самочувствии больных, по мнению гомотоксикологов, наступает выраженное длительное улучшение. При некоторой построенной схеме антигомотоксической терапии, то есть своевременном применении препаратов дренажного и детоксикационного действия, начального ухудшения симптоматики обычно не бывает. В процессе антигомотоксической терапии возможно изменение локализации и распространенности жалоб, появление симптомов ранее перенесенных заболеваний. Исходя из теории гомотоксикологии (закон Геринга), оптимальным для больного считается перемещение жалоб «изнутри — кнаружи», сверху — вниз, от более жизненно важных органов к менее важным, от более поздних симптомов к более ранним. Такое направление, по мнению гомотоксикологов, отражает процесс клинически благоприятной регрессивной викариации. В частности, аллергическая реакция в виде появление кожной сыпи в процессе антигомотоксической терапии считается проявлением процесса выделения из организма токсических веществ. Согласно теории, обратное направление процесса «снаружи — внутрь» (переход на более жизненно важные органы) свидетельствует о неэффективности терапии и требует пересмотра тактики лечения. Общие рекомендации по питанию и образу жизни во время проведения антигомотоксической терапии По мнению гомотоксикологов, важным условием успешности антигомотоксической терапии является ограничение поступления в организм гомотоксинов из пищи, воды и воздуха, бытового и профессионального окружения и восстановление нейтральной величины рН матрикса. Для снижения поступления гомотоксинов из пищи рекомендуется: * придерживаться преимущественно кисломолочно-растительной диеты, богатой антиоксидантами, витаминами и микроэлементами; * количество потребляемой жидкости в сутки должно составлять не менее 1,5-2 л; * исключить курение, алкоголь, кофе, крепкий чай (в крайнем случае, снизить до минимума их потребление); * исключить потребление свинины (относится к самым сильным гомотоксинам) и продуктов, её содержащих (например, колбас); * максимально ограничить употребление копченой, соленой, острой пищи, белого сахара, белого хлеба, животных жиров и продуктов, содержащих консерванты; * параллельно принимать препараты, пополняющие и поддерживающие нормальную микрофлору кишечника; Специальные методики терапии, в которых используются антигомотоксические препараты Гомотоксикологи используют инъекционные формы антигомотоксических препаратов в следующих терапевтических методиках: * гомеосиниатрия — введение комплексных антигомотоксических препаратов в точки акупунктуры (акупунктура является столь же спорной, как и сама гомотоксикология) внутрикожно-подкожно (комбинированное введение). По мнению гомотоксикологов, это позволяет объединить лечебные возможности гомотоксикологии и акупунктуры и существенно усилить эффект лечения. Гомеосиниатрию пытаются использовать при заболеваниях, сопровождающихся болевым синдромом''Фразе В., Бауэр Г.'' Современная гомеосиниатрия: практическое руководство. Пер. с нем.— М.: Арнебия. 2005.— 144с.. * биопунктура — инъекции проводятся как в точки акупунктуры, так и в места боли (так называемые курковые, триггерные зоны), в зоны проекции органов (учитывая сегментарную иннервацию) и другие места. Гомотоксикологи считают, что возможно введение антигомотоксических препаратов в чистом виде или в смеси с традиционными препаратами (местными анестетиками, противовоспалительными средствами и др.)Керсшот Я. Биопунктура и антигомотоксическая медицина. Расширенные показания к применению // пер. с англ.- М.: Арнебия, 256с.. * гомеомезотерапия — введение антигомотоксических и некоторых других препаратов внутрикожно и подкожно в область лица, шеи, груди, живота, бёдер. Существуют попытки использовать в косметологииДе Беллис М. Руководство по биологической мезотерапии. Пер. с ит.— М.: Арнебия. 2004. -160с.. * ступенчатая аутогемотерапия — введение парентерально собственной крови пациента, потенцированной с антигомотоксическими препаратами. В отличие от обычной аутогемотерапии, в ступенчатой аутогемотерапии используется очень малое количество крови (1-2 капли). Кровь потенцируется с вводимыми парентерально антигомотоксическими препаратами в несколько приёмов (ступеней). Методику пытаются использовать при лечении затяжных, устойчивых к обычному лечению заболеваний, например, аллергических, аутоиммунных, хронических вирусных, рецидивирующих''Ланнингер-Боллинг Д.'' Целительная сила крови: руководство по аутогемотерапии / Пер. с нем.— М.: Арнебия. 2001.- 160 с.. Разработана Г.-Г. Рекевегом. Антигомотоксические препараты Согласно теории гомотоксикологии, антигомотоксический препарат – комплексное биологическое средство, инициирующее, активизирующее и регулирующее защитные механизмы организма, восстанавливающее процессы саморегуляции и детоксикации. Антигомотоксические препараты изготовляют из натуральных природных компонентов: экстрактов из растений, вытяжек из органов животных, стерилизованных культур микроорганизмов, минеральных веществ, микроэлементов, катализаторов. Все компоненты обрабатывают согласно принципам гомеопатической технологии изготовления, т.е. методами последовательного разведения и динамизации компонентов. Биологически активным началом в антигомотоксических препаратах служат микродозы веществ. Как и в гомеопатии, микродозы в больших разведениях не содержат ни единой молекулы действующего вещества. Антигомотоксические препараты выпускаются в традиционных лекарственных формах. Состав антигомотоксических препаратов В соответствии со своими постулатами и по исходному сырью гомотоксикологи делят компоненты антигомотоксических препаратов на шесть групп: 1) реакционные средства – согласно теории, непосредственно стимулирующие защитные силы организма; 2) органотропные средства – согласно теории, вещества, тропные к определенным органам и оптимизирующие их функции; Компоненты этих двух групп представляют собой обычные гомеопатические вещества минерального, растительного и животного происхождения (в высоких разведениях препараты не содержат молекул активных веществ). 3) суис-органные компоненты – согласно теории, действуют непосредственно на гомологичный орган, поддерживают его физиологическую регенерацию и активизируют его функции; изготавливаются из тканей эмбриона свиньи или молодого поросенка (по принципу подобия – сходства их тканей с тканями человека); 4) катализаторы – согласно теории, гомеопатизированные продукты ферментативных реакций, активирующие и регулирующие различные этапы окислительно-восстановительных процессов организма — цикла Кребса, дыхательной цепи и др. Делятся на три большие группы: * группа А — кислоты цикла лимонной кислоты (Кребса) и их соли; * группа В — хиноны и их производные, а также отдельные катализаторы дыхательного цикла; * группа С — прочие соединения, в гомеопатических дозах оказывающие, согласно теории, каталитический эффект в процессах обмена веществ и клеточного дыхания (гормоны, биогенные амины, микроэлементы). 5) нозоды — компоненты, созданные на основе продуктов болезней человека (патологические выделения и патологически изменённые ткани), а также микробиологических препаратов, которые перед приготовлением тщательно стерилизуются и проверяются на отсутствие микроорганизмов. Применяются при наличии в анамнезе недолеченного инфекционного заболевания, которое может быть причиной нынешнего заболевания. 6) потенцированные аллопатические средства — для их приготовления в качестве исходного продукта используются соответствующие химические вещества (лекарственные средства, красители, токсины). Согласно теории, разблокируют защитные системы организма и восстанавливают их нормальную реакционную способность, якобы нарушенную при использовании данного химического вещества, часто назначаются при ятрогенных заболеваниях. Большинство антигомотоксических препаратов содержат компоненты из различных вышеперечисленных групп. Комбинации составлены таким образом, что каждый компонент оказывает некоторое «целевое» действие, дополняющее действие других компонентов для реализации концепции комплексной терапии. Классификация антигомотоксических препаратов по спектру действия В гомотоксикологии антигомотоксические препараты классифицируются по спектру действия следующим образом: * Дренажные и детоксикационные — общего действия * Дренажные и детоксикационные — органонаправленного действия * Специальные: гинекологические, кардиологические, гастроэнтерологические, неврологические, ортопедо-травматологические, сосудистые и др. * Биокатализаторы * Иммуномодулирующие * Нозоды Механизмы действия антигомотоксических препаратов Антигомотоксические препараты содержат сверхмалые дозы веществ, поэтому согласно теории, действуют по иным принципам и механизмам, чем аллопатические препараты''Эпштейн О.И.'' Сверхмалые дозы. История одного исследования. // М.: Изд-во РАМН, 2008.- 336.. При объяснении механизма действия антигомотоксических препаратов гомотоксикология опирается на следующие теоретические предположения: * закон Арндта-Шульца * возвратный эффект * феномен гормезиса * вспомогательную иммунологическую реакцию Закон Арндта-Шульца (выдвинут в 1855 г.) гласит''Корпачев В.В.'' Фундаментальные основы гомеопатической фармакотерапии // — К.: Четверта хвиля, 2005.- 296с.: Слабые раздражения → стимулируют жизнедеятельность; Средние → поддерживают; Сильные → ингибируют; Самые сильные → разрушают её. Этот закон, по мнению сторонников гомотоксикологии, действует во всех организмах, представляющих собой открытые динамические системы. Наличие целого каскада процессов в биологических системах позволяет даже незначительному раздражению вызвать максимальную ответную реакцию в организме. Компоненты антигомотоксических препаратов относятся к слабым и средним раздражителям и, соответственно, стимулируют и поддерживают процессы жизнедеятельности в организме. С точки зрения гомотоксикологии, большинство аллопатических препаратов относятся к сильным и очень сильным раздражителям, поэтому оказывают ингибирующее воздействие на биологические процессы. Как показано в монографии А. А. Подколзина и К. Г. Гуревича, в условиях in vivo линейная зависимость «доза-эффект» (выше доза — сильней фармакологический эффект, меньше доза — слабее эффект) реализуется только в определённом интервале доз''Подколзин А.А., Гуревич К.Г.'' Действие биологически активных веществ в малых дозах. — М.: Изд-во КМК, 2002.- 170с.. В случае дальнейшего увеличения доз терапевтический эффект практически не усиливается (плато), но резко увеличивается токсическое действие. Если двигаться в сторону уменьшения доз, то наблюдаются другие эффекты — возвратный эффект и феномен гормезиса''Лисенюк В.П., Симоненко Г.Г.'' Основи сучасної гомеопатії. — К.: «Ходак», 2003.- 200с.Булатов В.В., Хохоев Т.Х., Дикий А.В., Заонегин С.В., Бибин В.Н. Проблема малых и сверхмалых доз в токсикологии. Фундаментальные и прикладные аспекты // Рос. Хим. Журнал, 2002. т. ХLVI, №6. стр. 58-62.. Закон Арндта-Шульца не используется современной фармакологией и заменён в настоящее время теорией гормезиса . Согласно теории гомотоксикологии, суть «возратного эффекта» заключается в том, что при введении в организм сверхмалых доз веществ терапевтический эффект от их действия не уменьшается, а возрастает, причём вещество, оказывающее в большой дозе токсический эффект, в сверхмалой оказывает противоположный — возвратный, т.е. антитоксический. Критика * Обоснование гомотоксикологии не имеет научного характера. * Гомотоксикология не дает однозначного объяснения известных заболеваний, представляя собой холистический подход. * Основные теоретические предположения Рекевега не соответствуют результатам научной медицины, нет ни одного независимого испытания, демонстрирующего эффективность терапии. Кроме того, нет никаких научных доказательств существования «гомотоксинов», это чисто умозрительное представление, не основанное на фактах. * Абсурдны заявления Рекевега о том, что под влиянием обычных лекарств так называемые бродячие вирусы могут вызывать рак геновStiftung Warentest (Hg): Die andere Medizin, S. 185 «Reckewegs Aussage, unter dem Einfluss der üblichen Medikamente könnten aus Viren sogenannte vagabundierende, krebsauslösende Gene entstehen, ist absurd».. * Плацебо-контролируемые рандомизированные клинические испытания гомотоксикологии не демонстрируют эффективность этого терапевтического направления. Ссылки * Фармацевтична енциклопедіяФармацевтична енциклопедія. Голова редакційної ради фармацевтичної енциклопедії, чл.-кор. НАН України, професор В.П. Черних. Передмова. Зеленін Ю. В.,Зеленин Юрий Викторович, ассистент кафедры фармацевтической технологии и клинической фармации Института повышения квалификации специалистов фармации при Национальном фармацевтическом университете. Председатель харьковского гомеопатического общества Лопатинська О. І.Лопатинська Оксана Іванівна, кандидат фармацевтичних наук, доцент кафедри клінічної фармації, фармакотерапії та медичної стандартизації. Заступник декана фармацевтичного факультету, Львовский национальный медицинский университет имени Данила Галицкого. ГомотоксикологіяФармацевтична енциклопедія. Гомотоксикологія * Гомотоксикология: понятия и определения * Гомотоксикология. Основные термины и определения * Характеристика отдельных групп компонентов антигомотоксических препаратов * Резников К.М. Лекарственная терапия в дебрях патогенеза. Воронежская государственная медицинская академия Примечания Категория:Гомеопатия